In the recent technique for formation of wiring in semiconductor devices, the technology of lithography using photoresist is being employed. When holes are formed in the lithographic technology, after the formation of holes, the photoresist is ashed by plasma or the like, and the ashed residues resulting therefrom are removed by a photoresist stripper.
As photoresist strippers known hereinto, there are a stripper containing a tertiary amine compound, a fluoro compound, a metal chelating agent or the like, which acts on the wiring consisting mainly of aluminum (Patent Document 1), a photoresist stripper containing a tertiary amine compound, a chelating agent or the like (Patent Document 3), and the like.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-508239
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-507073